


Peace

by Savageseraph



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Imagination, Introspection, Masturbation, Meditation, Peace, Religion, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian remembered a time not long ago when mediating in his cell, eyes closed, heart open to Andraste’s grace, brought him a sense of serenity deeper than any he’d ever known in Starkhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Snowflake Challenge: Day 11
> 
> Stretch yourself a little and try something new. Go play in a new fandom or with a new pairing or trope. Try creating a different kind of fanwork. Or check out some types of fanworks that are new to you. (The recs from Day 1, Day 3, and Day 9 might be a good place to start!) Leave a comment in this post saying you did it.
> 
> _For this challenge, I picked a new fandom and pairing for this ficlet._

[ ](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)

Sebastian remembered a time not long ago when mediating in his cell, eyes closed, heart open to Andraste’s grace, brought him a sense of serenity deeper than any he’d ever known in Starkhaven. Royal halls and courtesan’s beds sated the body but left the spirit to starve, and it was only in the arms of the Chantry that Sebastian abandoned passion and pretense and pride for peace. He counted the sacrifice well worth the cost until Malia Hawke came to Kirkwall, and everything changed.

Now when Sebastian closed his eyes, he found no peace. Instead of visions of a beatific Andraste bathed in the Maker’s holy light, he saw a laughing Malia wrapped in an indigo gown that hugged her curves and bared her shoulders. His body stirred at the thought of brushing his lips against the soft skin of her throat, of feeling her breath catch and pulse quicken at his touch. It was only when he took himself in hand, imagining her riding him until they both found release that he found peace.


End file.
